Canticle Knight
Canticle Knight Primary Class: Bard. Secondary Class: Paladin. Alignment: Any good. Hit Die: d8. Bonus Skills and Ranks: Acrobatics (Dex), Appraise (Int), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex),Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Str), Sense Motive (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex), and Use Magic Device (Cha). The canticle knight gains a number of ranks at each level equal to 4 + Int modifier. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The Canticle Knight is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light armor, and with shields (except tower shields). A canticle knight can cast arcane spells while wearing light armor and using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a canticle knight wearing medium armor or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass canticle knight still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. At 8th level and beyond; a Canticle Knight gains proficiency in medium armor; and no longer incurs arcane spell failure from medium armor when casting Canticle Knight spells. ' Spellcasting: The Canticle Knight spontaneously casts Arcane spells drawn from the Bard spell list. They can cast any spell he or she knows without preparing it ahead of time. Every bard spell has a verbal component (singing, reciting, or music). To learn or cast a spell, a Canticle Knight must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class (DC) for a saving throw against a Canticle Knight’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Canticle Knight’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Canticle Knight can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is identical to that of a Bard’s. ( Noted on PFSRD on Table: Bard spells known). In addition, the Canticle Knight receives bonus spells per day if he or she has a high enough Charisma score.' In addition to their normal Spellcasting ability, a Canticle Knight also adds the following Paladin spells to their list of spells known, gaining each bracket as spells known as they unlock the necessary spell slot(s)' (1st level) Bless, Bless Weapon, Divine Favor, Endure Elements, Protection from Evil/Chaos (2nd level) Blessing of Courage and Life, Holy Shield, Resist Energy, Shield Other, Magic Vestment of the Champion (3rd level) Holy Whisper, Litany of Defense, Sanctify Armor, Veil of Positive Energy; (4th level) Divine Arrow, Litany of Righteousness, Litany of Warding, Sacred Bond; (5th level) Archon’s aura, Bestow Grace of the Champion, Bright Blade of Victory; (6th level) Blaze of Glory, Litany of Thunder, Litany of Vengeance. Aura of Good (Ex): At 1st level, a canticle knight gains the paladin’s aura of good ability. This ability replaces distraction. Bardic Performance (Su): A canticle knight gains the Bardic Performance class ability, learning the following performances in place of those available to a Bard at the indicated levels. * Hymn of Grace (Su): A Canticle Knight of 3rd level or higher can use her performance to grant allies a lesser aspect of Divine Grace. The ally must be within 30 feet and able to see and hear the Canticle Knight. The ally gain a +1 morale bonus on all saving throws as long as they continue to hear and see the Canticle Knight’s performance. This bonus begins at a +1; and increases by +1 for every six levels the canticle knight has attained beyond 1st (+2 at 6th, +3 at 12th, and +4 at 18th). They can select an additional ally at 6th level and every 6 levels after (up to a maximum of 4 total allies at 18th). This performance replaces the inspire competence performance. * Song of Mercy (Su): A canticle knight of 6th level or higher can expend 2 rounds of performance to grant one of their Mercies to nearby allies. So long as allies can hear and see the Canticle Knight, they may be subject to the effect of a single mercy, chosen by the Canticle Knight upon activating their performance. This performance does not provide any Lay on Hands healing; nor can it apply more than one Mercy at a time. If the Canticle Knight chooses to maintain a Song of Mercy; they may change the selected Mercy every round as a free action (Provided they possess more than one.) This performance replaces the suggestion and mass suggestion performances. * Righteous Refrain (Su): A Canticle Knight of 14th level or higher can expend 3 rounds of performance to grant the ability to smite evil to all allied creatures within 15 feet of the Canticle Knight, using his or her bonuses. Allies must use this Smite Evil ability by the start of the Canticle Knight’s next turn, and the bonuses last for 1 minute. Evil creatures gain no benefit from this ability. This performance replaces the frightening tune performance. ' * Miraculous Performance (Su): to create an effect equivalent to the mass heal spell (using the canticle knight's caster level) Using this ability requires a full round action; and expenditure of 4 rounds worth of Bardic Performance. Rather than Adopting the spell’s normal range; allies must simply be within range to see and hear the canticle knight throughout the performance to become affected. In addition; for 1d4+1 rounds afterwards, the Canticle Knight gains DR 10/evil; and any use of Lay on Hands used to heal, now heals for the maximum possible amount Only a Canticle Knight of 20th level or higher can use this performance. 'Detect Evil (Sp): At 1st level, a canticle knight gains the Paladin’s detect evil ability.' This ability replaces fascinate. Lay on Hands (Su): Starting at 2nd level, a canticle knight gains the Paladin’s Lay on Hands ability (Using their Canticle Knight level in place of Paladin level), except that the canticle knight can heal 1d6 points of damage at 2nd level, and an additional 1d6 points of damage for every three levels thereafter; to a maximum of 7d6 points of healing at level 20.' This ability replaces versatile performance. Mercy(Su): At 4th level, a Canticle Knight gains an applicable Mercy (per the paladin class feature).. Every 4 levels thereafter; they gain another, using their Canticle Knight level -3 in place of their Paladin level. Smite Evil (Su): At 4th level, a canticle knight gains the Paladin’s Smite Evil ability, except that they can smite evil once per day at 4th level, and an additional time per day every six levels thereafter, to a maximum of three times per day at 16th level.' This ability replaces lore master and jack-of-all trades.' Divine Health (Su): Beginning at 5th level; a Canticle Knight becomes immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases, and mummy rot.' Aura of Song: At 7th level, a Canticle Knight gains a +4 morale bonus to saves vs all spells and effects with the sonic or dependent descriptor. Allies within 10ft of the Canticle Knight instead receive a +2 morale bonus.' This ability replaces well versed.' Medium Armor: At 8th level and beyond; a Canticle Knight gains proficiency in medium armor; and no longer incurs arcane spell failure from medium armor when casting Canticle Knight spells.' Aura of Fearlessness: at 13th level the Canticle Knight gains a +4 morale bonus on saves vs fear. Allies within 10ft instead receive a +2 morale bonus instead..' Aura of Purity: At 19th The Canticle Knight gains a +4 morale bonus on saves vs charm and compulsion effects. Allies within 10ft receive a +2 morale bonus instead.. Category:3rd Party Category:Homebrew Category:Class